You Said Everything
by EricJames423
Summary: What happens when the best friend gets in the way of the girlfriend? In more ways than one. Takes place right after Charlotte's graduation. Please Review if you read.
1. Dear David Bowie

I do not own BandSlam. I'm just a fan. Please go easy on me as I haven't posted a fic on here since I was about fifteen.

Dear David Bowie,

Quick recap of the past few months: I move from Cincinnati to Lodi, New Jersey, I meet Sa5m, meet Charlotte, become manager of "I Can't Go On, I'll Go On," kiss Sa5m, leave her hanging at the movies, get told I was Charlotte's experiment, then do BandSlam. Now you're sending me comments over Myspace to ask if we'd join your Indie label. The fact is, we'd love to join. There's just one slight problem.

-------------

"I want my spot back Will." Charlotte exclaimed as we drove down my road. See, Charlotte just graduated from Martin Van Buren High, leaving me, Sa5m, and the rest of our band there. Sam and I are just sophomores. The rest are juniors and seniors assorted.

"Even if I could give you your spot back, we couldn't do BandSlam Charlotte." I told her. Bandslam was just a couple months away. We had planned to do "Everything I Own" again and I couldn't imagine anyone but Sa5m singing it.

Ever since BandSlam, Sa5m and I have been pretty inseparable. We are dating, yes, but we're still the best of friends. Even Sa5m and Charlotte are getting along great.

"Will, it originally was my band to start with, I quit because of a lot of pressure from outside forces, and anyways, the band is signing a contract with David Bowie right? So, why not let me take back over?" She asked as she pulled up to my house.

"I can't do that to Sa5m. You know that." I said opening the car door.

"Can't? Or won't?" She asked driving away before I could completely shut the door.

I groaned to myself as I walked into the house. My phone had died earlier. I seriously need to get that battery checked out. It sucks apparently. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:40pm. I sighed. Sa5m would probably already be asleep, so I figured I wouldn't bother calling her tonight. I'd see her in school tomorrow right? Plus, it had been a long day in practice. Sunday practices kill everyone for some reason. No one seems energetic enough. It's like they want to get out and actually go watch the Jets or Giants play football or something. I don't have a clue. The only one that seemed focused was me. Sa5m seemed to be off in another planet somewhere. I logged on the bands Myspace to reply to David Bowie. Before I had the energy to do anything, I fell asleep at the keyboard.

So, as you see Mr. Bowie. I'd love to accept your offer, but I don't have the wildest clue on our lead singer right now. I want to say yes to Sa5m, and I want to say yes to Charlotte. So, what should I do?

Your Biggest Fan,

Will Burton.

--Short. But its just an introduction. Please read and review.

Ej423.


	2. The Bus Waits For No One

**Thank you so much for my review. It means a ton to me. Even if it is just one, I'll keep writing just for you********.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Talk to Summit. Although they'd deny making this movie. Poor advertisement killed this amazing film.**

Will Burton's mom, Karen, came into his room. It was about 8:00. She saw that Will was still sleeping at his computer. She sighed. Ever since they moved here, it seemed like he just, didn't want to communicate with her as much anymore. She was his only friend in Jersey. She hated that he barely spoke to her anymore.

"Will? Will sweetie, it's time to wake up for school." She said.

(A/N: I guess the rest will be in Will's POV now.)

I awoke with a start. What time was it? I looked over to the door and saw my mom standing there.

"Mom, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's 8, now get ready the bus will be here in about thirty minutes." She replied. She had a sad look in her face. I wanted to ask why, but I had no time. I grabbed my I Can't Go On shirt and some ripped jeans and raced to the shower. I showered up, and finished preparing for the morning. I ran outside just in time to see the bus go by.

"Really!?" I yelled at the bus driver.

"The bus waits for no one, not even the kid taking a shower." Charlotte said from inside her car. I looked over her way and saw someone was occupying the passenger's seat.

Ben Wheatley sat there glaring at me. He was still mad because I took Charlotte away from him. Well, not in the dating sense, but in the way that she wouldn't compete with his band.

"Hey Dewey, I mean Will." He said with a cocky grin on his face. I turned away and started walking to school. Charlotte pulled up beside me.

"Will, stop. Ben tell him you're sorry." Charlotte said with an angry tone in her voice.

"But Charlot…" He began

"No. Ben. Apologize. NOW." She said very angrily.

"Sorry Will…." Ben mumbled. I believed his apology about as much as I believe that the cafeterias food will be good today.

"Yea..Whatever." I replied. I again continued my walk. Charlotte cut the car off and got out. She ran up to me.

"Will…Hop in. I'll drive you to school." She said calmly as if that whole ordeal didn't just go down.

"It's fine. Really. I'll walk. No big deal." I again tried to continue my walk, but once again was stopped by Charlotte.

"Will, you'll never get there in time for class. It's on my way to work. Please? Just hop in." She said. Why was she trying so hard to get me to ride with her? It made no sense to me.

"Charlotte. Please. I'm fine. I want to walk anyways." I continued my walk. This time, I put my iPod in so that I couldn't hear her anymore. She apparently gave up and got back in her car. The next thing I saw was her red car driving by me.

She was right. Walking I didn't make it to class on time. I was about ten minutes late to my math class. Who needs math anyways? I mean I pass it every year without really studying. Math is the one of the 4 classes that I don't have with Sa5m, which really sucks. I didn't even get to see her on the bus this morning. So instead of listening to the teacher, I kept my iPod in and started listening to Sa5m's recording of "Everything I Own." Granted Bread did an amazing job with the song, but no one could do better than Sa5m. I see no possible way. Her voice, our ska beat, and just the electricity that is felt when she sings that song is unbeatable. I sigh as I feel my leg vibrate. I slowly take my phone out to see who texted me. I smiled as I saw Sa5m flash across the screen. She was asking where I was this morning and to go to the bathroom. I put my phone up, took the headphones out, and raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Burton?" Ms. Lockwood asked.

"May I use the bathroom?" I replied casually.

"Go ahead." She sighed.

I jumped up and hastily left the room. I shut the door and saw Sa5m waiting for me.

"And where were you this morning?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I missed the bus. Stupid showers. "I replied.

"Oh yes, curse the thing that makes us smell better." She shot back taking my hand into hers.

"Trying to say I don't smell good?" I asked firing back. I loved getting into little arguments with her about stuff that really didn't even matter.

"No. You smell awful." She sarcastically said giving me a little push.

"So, where are we going? I have a math class that thinks I'm using the restroom." I said.

She shrugged and turned her head towards me. A lock of her beautiful hair fell in front of her face. I gently brushed it aside.

"Whoa there. Don't start petting me again." She laughed.

Her laugh sent a shiver down my spine. I loved her laugh. She didn't do it enough. For some reason, although I know she's happy, she seems so unhappy.

"Not my finest hour, no. You were my first kiss. I was nervous." I said. For all she knew she WAS my first kiss. No one had mentioned to Sa5m that I had kissed Charlotte for practice. Nor would I like for her to find out that I kissed Charlotte for practice.

"By the way, I want a new Sense and Sensibility book. You destroyed mine." She said completely serious.

"Fine. We'll go buy you one after school, if you want to hang out?" I asked. I had become so much more comfortable around her now. Not just her. I finally had friends. I had Sa5m, Bug, Basher, Omar, Kim, Irene, and Charlotte. Charlotte. I still don't know how sincere she is to me. Ever since yesterday in her car I wondered how much she really considered me a friend.

"Um. Will, your class is there, unless you want to keep going with me." She said. She gave me a look. Her beautiful brown eyes were looking at me with concern.

"Oh yea, so I'll see you in a few then?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied with a smile. She raised up and gave me a peck on the lips. "Bye Will." She said with a wave.

I stood there for a couple of seconds before I whispered. "Bye Sa5m."

Oh, so I wonder what happens next?! Well, not really because I know. Please, if you read this. Review it. Even if you don't I'm still writing. You guys tell me some things you'd like to see in here.


	3. That's Not All Sa5m

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are great (:. Although I'm not getting many, for the ones that has reviewed. You guys are my favorite people ever. For the one's reading and NOT reviewing. I still like you. Lol. Here's chap. 3.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Of course." She replied with a smile. She raised up and gave me a peck on the lips. "Bye Will." She said with a wave._

_I stood there for a couple of seconds before I whispered. "Bye Sa5m."_

I sighed. I walked back into the math class. What was wrong with me? She seems like she is extremely happy now, which makes me happy. I smiled. Sa5m. Her voice, her smile, her touch, just everything about her made me feel so amazing. Everything that went on with Charlotte yesterday was still fresh on my mind. She wanted her spot back, but I couldn't give it to her. That was Sa5m's spot. I couldn't do that to her. Then again, the spot WAS Charlotte's before it was Sa5m's. I didn't know what to do. I finally accepted the offer from David Bowie. We were wanted in New York next week for recording. Just so happened, that is Thanksgiving break. My mom wasn't pleased, but honestly, what could I do. Tell David Bowie no? I sighed again. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Will, is there something I can help you with?" Ms. Lockwood said to me. I looked around. No one was there. I figured that class was over. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"No, Ms. Lockwood sorry." I stood up and walked out of the class.

I walked into my Human Studies class. It apparently was a two part class. I missed that when it came to get classes after I moved here last semester. I took my seat in the back next to Sa5m, who gave me a big smile. I smiled back. I looked to the front. I saw that we had a substitute teacher. I smiled because I knew it was just going to be a free period. I looked at Sa5m. I scooted my desk next to hers.

"So, where are we going to after school?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We could always go to the Barnes & Noble in New York. Or you know, the Wal-Mart down the street?" I said. She looked at me.

"Let's go to New York. I mean if you want to?" She asked.

"Yea, New York sounds really good. I want to get out of here for awhile. Getting to…Crowded." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. I knew I wasn't going to tell her later. It upset me to know I was lying to her. She nodded. Why I don't know, but she nodded. Maybe she knew that I was keeping something from her. Maybe she was just dropping the subject. The truth is I don't like this. I just wanted everything back to the way it was a few weeks ago. She looked at me.

"What's wrong Will? You aren't acting like yourself." She said. The bell rang. I got up to leave and she grabbed my arm. "Will, tell me. Please?" She asked. I looked at her. She looked really upset. I pulled her into a hug.

"Ben called me Dewey this morning." I said partly telling her the truth. She looked at me like she didn't understand.

"Dewey….?" She asked. I remembered. I never told her the story. I swallowed.

"It's nothing. He's just being a jerk." I said. She pulled away from me.

"If you want me to leave you alone, that's all you have to say." She said looking hurt. She walked away.

"Sa5m, wait. Come back." I said standing outside of the doorway. She was gone.

The rest of the day passed by very slowly. We had the rest of our classes together, but she hardly looked at me, much less spoke. She sat with me and Basher. She hardly spoke to either of us. Basher got up and left us before lunch was even over. I sighed. Lunch ended and we went to the last class of the day. The class went by very slow. The bell rang and Sa5m jumped up and left very swiftly. I followed her.

"Sa5m… Sa5m..Will you please just talk to me?" I asked her. She turned around with a huge amount of hurt in her eyes.

"Why? You won't even tell me what's bothering YOU Will, why should I talk to you?" She snapped at me. I was taken back just a little bit. What was I going to say.

"Sa5m. Just please come to New York with me. Please. I'll explain everything there. I promise." I said. She looked down. A second passed and she looked back up at me with a smile.

"Okay." She said softly. "I'll go."

I smiled at her and took her hand. We walked to the subway station to get on the subway. We got there and we started on our way to New York. We arrived and got off the subway.

"I'm hungry Will, I didn't eat lunch today." She said.

"I know..I was there." I said slowly. "Why didn't you eat?" I asked.

"I was upset and worried with you. I just think that something's wrong with you, and I really want to know what." She said. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'll tell you. I will, just not right now. Before we leave New York I'll tell you everything you need to know Sa5m. I promise." She smiled at me and took my hand into hers.

"Okay." She gripped my hand tighter as we started walking. "Where do you want to eat at?" She asked. I heard her stomach rumble.

"Tell you what, you can pick this time. Anywhere you want." She was quiet for a minute.

"I don't know. Pizza?" She asked.

"Pizza it is then." We went to the little pizzeria and ordered a pizza. We sat there and had a great time. We paid and we got up and went to the bookstore. She found a copy of the book and I bought it for her. We walked to the edge of the river and we sat on a bench.

"Okay Will, please tell me what's going on." She pleaded with me. I knew it was coming. I had hoped she had forgotten about it.

"Sa5m. I lied. About my dad. You know how Charlotte said he was a sideman for anyone who needed him" I asked her. I was really nervous.

"What? Your dad's not a sideman. I pretty much figured you were trying to impress Charlotte." She said with a laugh.

"Yea.. You see, when I was twelve. My dad got drunk one afternoon. He.. Always was drunk. I don't think I remember him being sober. Well, anyways, he took the car keys from my mom. Well, he hit my mom and took the keys pretty much. He abused her a lot. Well, then he started driving. He hit a little boy. He killed him on the spot. My dad got arrested for a DWI. Everyone just… figured that I was such a screw up because my dad killed someone and was locked up for it. So every day for the rest of the time I was in Cincinnati I was called Dewey. I was the kid whose dad killed a kid while he was driving drunk." I explained to her. I couldn't help but tear up by the end. I looked towards her and she was crying. I took her into my arms and just held her for awhile. It seemed like hours later she pulled away. She looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I looked at her. "Sa5m.. That's not all." I said nervously.

"Tell me, please." She said wiping her eyes.

"Charlotte wants her spot back.

**(A/N): I felt like this chapter didn't live up to my standards towards the beginning. I just kinda felt like I should give some insight into Will's mind. Towards the end of it, I felt like it was good. Hopefully you guys still liked it. Read and review please. Thank you guys so much.**


End file.
